Hetalia x Harry Potter
by kerlayk07
Summary: Los paises hetalianos estan en la Escuela de Magia Hechiceria Hogwats. Si quieres saber que pasa dale clik al titulo y leela. que estas esperando ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**...hola xD bueno esta es mi primera historia en FF asi que "sean gentiles con migo por favor" xD. cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica están bien recibidas, pero todo con respeto por favor :D. **_

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Hetalia y Harry Potter no me perecen, solo a sus respectivos autores. Lo único mio es la historia.  
><strong>

_DISFRUTEN :3_

PRÓLOGO

Nuestra historia comienza en una mañana fría en el viejo orfanato de Bradford, Inglaterra, en donde dos niños de doce años jugaban, ambos estaban ahí desde que tenían memoria.

El niño rubio de ojos azules corría gritando diciendo que era un poderoso hechicero, mientras que el otro niño castaño con ojos almendrados estaba estético en un lugar, pero no por eso no haciendo algo, según el estaba haciendo un conjuro para poder derrotar al hechicero. Ellos siempre jugaban así,imaginando en cosas fantásticas como magos, hechizos, brujas y conjuros.

Todos los demás niños los excluían por que pensaban que eran raros por no querer jugar con ellos a la pelotas, pero a ellos no les interesaban esas cosas, ellos **creían** en la magia.

Mientras ellos jugaban muy animados, un hombre con una túnica entro al orfanato y se acerco a ellos, Alfred, el niño de los cabellos rubios, el percatarse del misterioso hombre que se acercaba a ellos se acerco a Feliciano y se puso delante de el de manera protectora, ya que para Alfred, Feliciano era su única familia.

El hombre misterioso se les acerco más y más hasta estar en frente de ellos, el ser considerablemente mas alto de agachó y quedo a la altura de los dos niños y saco dos cartas y se las extendió a Alfred

-que es esto?- pregunto un poco asustado Feliciano, que estaba a espaldas de su amigo

-es su admisión a la mejor escuela de magia del planeta...el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts- el rostro asustado de Feliciano se cambio a uno feliz mientras que el de Alfred cambiaba poco a poco mientras procesaba lo que el señor les dijo

-en verdad es una admisión a esa escuela?- pregunto mas relajado Alfred tomando las cartas, hasta tenia un toque de ilusión al pensar que eso podría ser cierto

-es completamente cierto, de echo si abren las cartas veran que fueron escritas por su graaandioso director- comenzo a alzar la voz el señor misterioso a tal punto que los niños el orfanato se empezaron a asomar.- ehemmmm mmmm (xD) lean eso por favor, vendre a verlos en una semana, ahí esta su lista de útiles, no se preocupen en conseguir las cosas, yo lo haré con ustedes. Comiencen a empacar sus cosas...hasta la próxima.

El señor raro se fue caminando y desapareció, mientras, los 2 chicos se miraban uno al otro preguntándose si era un sueño, no lograban entender lo que había sucedido pero una cosa estaba clara en sus mentes...que su vida cambiaría para siempre...

_**huas huas huas xD me quedo medio chafa pero *ñeemmm ñeemmm* acepto comentarios, también propuestas de parejas (de la mas normal a la mas crack xD) y también si gustan yuri. **_

_**Hasta aquí llego ~ **_

_**keylark07 es despide;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**despues de varios dias vuelvo huehuehue, este capitulo espero hacerlo medio largo y comenzar a poner algunas parejas que floreceran a lo largo de la historia. Una de ellas es para una amiga muy especial (S) y espero que esa pareja me salga bien xD.**_

_**Tambien quiero agradecer a las personas que comentaron, aunque fueron pocas me siento feliz xD **_

_**Ahora si, DISFRUTEN tres **_

Al irse el señor de la capucha, los dos niños se miraron mutuamente por varios segundos y después se abrasaron, no entendían muy bien de los que se trataba todo esto, pero sabían que podía ser un nuevo inicio para su vida, lejos de ese orfanato en donde eran excluidos.

Al separarse de su abrazo, Alfred y Feliciano salieron disparados a la habitación que compartían los dos y comenzaron a empacar todas que posiciones que tenían, que a decir verdad eran pocas.

Los días fueron pasando y ambos niños esperaban con ansias a que pasara la semana y pudieran ver de nuevo al señor misterioso que los llevaría a tan dichosa escuela.

En una de esas tardes de espera por milésima ves Feliciano tomaba la carta que les entrego el señor y la comenzó a leer

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

**_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _**

**_Querido señor: Vargas _**

**_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio. _**

_**Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora** _

-Ahhhh! Alfred, cuando vendrá el señor que nos dijo que vendría? Ve~

-no lo se Feli, pero yo espero que pronto.

Al séptimo día de espera para los niños, tocaron la puerta de la habitación de ambos y casi en seguida una de las chicas que ayudaba en el orfanato entro y les dijo a los niños que alguien los quería adoptar. Sin pensarlo dos veces ambos chicos tomaros sus cosas y salieron de la habitación casi empujando a la chica **(xD), **bajaron corriendo las escaleras con maleta en mano y se encontraron con el señor misterioso, ese día iba vestido con una gabardina verde obscuro y la capucha abajo mostrando su cabello castaño con rizos graciosamente raros en toda su mata castaña, el señor les sonrió y se acerco a ellos

-Disculpen la demora jóvenes, estos días son difíciles para cualquiera jaja- tomo las maletas de los niños, firmo el papel en el que decía que el tenia la custodia de los niños y salieron del orfanato

Por primera vez en toda su vida subieron a un tren que los llevo desde Branford a Londres. Cada cosa que veían los niños era fascinante, pero no era de esperarse menos después de todas las limitaciones que tuvieron hasta ahora.

El señor los guió por varias calles hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida

- ve~ Ehh disculpe- comenzo a hablar al pequeño Feliciano- En donde estamos? ve~

-ya lo veras- dijo simplemente el hombre y saco una varita de su gabardina y con ella comenzó a tocar varios ladrillos de la pared en una secuencia que los niños no lograron recordar, dejo de tocar los ladrillos y estos se comenzaron a mover de una manera curiosa abriendo una brecha dejando ver una calle sumamente transcurrida, con comercios y tiendas de ambos lados. El señor se quito del paso y dejo que los niños caminaran a tan curioso lugar.

Comenzaron a ver dentro de las tiendas y en los aparadores vieron que vendían escobas, lechuzas, túnicas, baritas, etc. Los dos estaban asombrados de las cosas curiosas que habían.

El señor los conducido a una especie de cantina en donde al otro lado de la barra estaba un hombre de cabellos rubios agarrados en una coleta y ojos azules el cual (según Alfred) tenia cara de que algo olía mal o que hace mucho no podía sacar todo en el baño.

-Buenos dias, disculpe el local aun no...- fijo su mirada seria y penetrante en los individuos que acababan de entrar y callo en seco- ...ohh no...

-Bernard!-grito el señor y se abalanzó al hombre

-R-romulo! basta!- grito tan fuerte como pudo el que al parecer era Bernard

-Romulo?- dijeron Alfred y Feliciano al mismo tiempo mirándose

-abuelo que sucede? estas bien?- dijo un niño de cabellos blancos y unos curiosos ojos rojos, seguido de otro niño muy parecido a Bernard

-Ahh, si, si estoy bien, es Romulo...de nuevo- el hombre rodo los ojos y empujo un poco a Romulo para que se separara de el.

-niños, quiero presentarles a mi gran y viejo amigo Bernard Bielshmit, y a sus nietos Gilbert y Ludwig.- dijo Romulo sin separarse por completo de Bernard

los mas jovenes se acercaron y se miraron los unos a los otros

-Hola!- comenzo el chico albino- yo soy el awesome Gilbert y el es mi casi tan awesome hermano Ludwig- este ultimo hiso un leve asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo

Feliciano comenzó a ver a Ludwig de pies a cabeza, a pesar de parecerse de sobremanera a su abuelo, había algo en su mirada que era diferente, ademas que desde que era mas pequeño se dio cuenta que era diferente gracias a sus gustos **(ewe ¬w¬) **Ludwig reparo en la mirada de Feliciano y aparto la vista con un leve sonrojo

-hola! yo soy Alfred! el hero! jajajajaja y el es mi mejor amigo Feliciano, saluda Feli

-V-ve~ hola chicos- dijo de una manera demaciado kawaii (segun Ludwig)

-muy bien chicos!- dijo Romulo- ahora que ya se conocen por que no Gilbo y Lud acompañan a los chicos para que se midan sus tunicas y de paso la de Lud ya que si mal no recuerdo este tambien es tu primer año

-si, asi es- el mencionado dijo de manera casi cortante

-bien, entonces vayan!- les casi ordeno Romulo- tengan para pagar chicos- dijo y les extendió una bolsita llena de monedas. Feliciano y Alfred dudaron en tomarlas pero aseptaron, dieron las gracias y se dieron media vuelta

Los cuatro chicos salieron del local y se dirijieron a una tienda que en letras grandes decia: **_"CAPAS Y TUNICAS PARA TODAS LAS EDADES"_**

- Leel ¿Que clase de nombre para un local es ese?- pregunto algo divertido Alfred

-kesesesese~ uno para nada awesome, te lo puedo asegurar- le contesto igual de divertido Gilbert

-tal vez sea un mal nombre, pero es el mejor lugar para consegir capas, eso te lo aseguro- dijo de manera cortante Ludwig

Entraron a la humilde tienda la cual estaba llena de royos de tela negra, a esepcion del centro, en el estaban varios estrados pequeños rodeados de varios espejos, en uno de ellos estaba un joven de cabellos rojisos y cara de "putabida" a el cual le estaban midiendo una tunica la cual parecia un poco mas grande de lo que el necesitaba

-mire joven, este le queda grande, dejeme ver si hay algo de su talla, sino para tomarle mas medidas y mandarselo a hacer- dijo la vieja mujer que atendia el chico pelirojo

-si, si, gracias- dijo casi de una manera grosera, la señora solo le sonrio y se fue de tras de unos royos y desaparecio **(.-.) **el chico solo se quedo hay parado

Alfred al ver al chico dio un brinco, su kokoro se acelero y sus mejillas enrojecieron

-PE-LI-RO-JO- dijo Alfred pronunciando cada silaba de la palabra de un modo extraño. Al oir esto, como si fuera un radar para cuando hay o habra un ploblema el rizo curioso de Feliciano se estiro y luego se encojio mas de lo normal.

_En la cabeza de Feliciano habia una junta con muchos Felicianos que estaban al rededor de una mesa y hablaban de cualquier tema hasta que..._

_-esperen chicos Ve~, siento algo- dijo el Feliciano de la intuicion_

_-algo malo esta por pasar, lo veo venir- dijo el Feliciano adivino_

_-tenemos que hacer algo rapido o algo malo nos pasara- dijo Feliciano preocupon_

_-yo se que hacer- el Feliciano ideatico agarro al Feliciano griton- ya saber que hacer_

_-...ALERTA POR SUBNORMAL! ALERTA POR SUBNORMAL! TODOS! ALERTA DE SUBNORMAL, ESTAMOS EN UN TOQUE DE QUEDA! TODOS RAPIDO, ABAJO DE LAS MESAS! EL COMUNISMO GRINGO VIENE A INVADIR TRACEROS PELIROJOS! ESCONDANSE BAJO LAS MESAS Y RUEGEN QUE TODO SALGA BIEN!_

_Los demas Felicianos al empezar a oir lo que decial el Feliciano griton lanzaron todos los papeles llenos de alemanes rubios que tenian en las manos y comenzaron a correr por todas partes tirando mesas y sillas, algunos de paso anzandolas_

En el mundo real Feliciano tenia la mirada perdida, Ludwig se dio cuanta de esto y le empezo a hablar

-oye..estas bien?- no habia contestacion- me estas escuchando? estas bien?- siguio preguntando

Al no haber contestacion alguna por Feliciano Ludwig comenzo a zarandearlo, Gilbert se dio cuanta de esto y se hacerco a Feli y a Ludwig, mientras que Alfred aprovecho la distracción de los otros 3 y se hacerco al pelirojo que seguia perdido en sus pensamientos

-hola- dijo Alfred de una manera casi casual

-hola- respondio el chico sin siquiera mirarlo

-mi nombre es Alfred... cual es el tuyo?

-no te importa mocoso- dijo de manera cortante

-no soy un mocoso!- dijo Alfred- hemos de tener la misma edad!

-si, si, claro mocoso, mira no se por que razon me veniste a hablar, pero te pido de la manera las gentil que puedo que dejes de joderme y vallas con tu mama a que te limpie los mocos

-eso me ofenderia de sobre manera, pero no se quien es mi mama, asi que eso no funciona con migo- dijo Alfred cruzando los brasos sobre su pecho y miro hacia el piso

El chico pelirojo se digno a mirarlo y encontro a un chico joven, tal vez como el decia de su edad, solo que un poco mas alto que el, cabello rubio, ojos azules y lentes. A los ojos del chico pelirojo el otro que se hacia llamar Alfred no estaba tan mal.

Alfred al sentir la mirada del otro chico alzo la cabeza y se encontro con las iris esmeraldas del chico pelirojo. Ambas miradas chocaron entre si y Alfred se sonrojo levemente mientras que el otro chico caia en la realidad.

-si crees que eso de no conocer quien es tu mama hara que mi corazon se encoja y te dija mi nombres, estas muy equivocado.- dijo friamente intentendo ocultar su nerviosismo

En eso la señora habia aparecido diciendo que habia encontrado la talla que de seguro le quedaria, el chico pelirojo que quito la otra capa y le indico a la señora que se llevaria ese sin siquiera provarselo, pago por todo y se fue del pequeño local.

Alfred se quedo parado en su mismo lugar viendo en la direccion en la que aquel grocero chico se habia ido, necesitaba conocer su nombre...necesitaba estar con el.

Mintras Ludwig y Gilbert intentaban regresar a la realidad a Feliciano, al no ver resultados y ambos ya entre desesperados y asustados, Ludwig le hiso una señal a Gilbert, este solo asintio con la cabeza, se paro firme, y como si estubiera presentando armas para el ejercito se saco el tenis que traia y se lo lanzo directo en la cara a Alfred

-Oye tu! despierta, tu amigo esta perdido en el limbo!- le grito Gilbert

Alfred parpadeo y se hacerco a su amigo, y como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo que eso pasara, el chico de lentes se hacerco a Feli y susurro

-Te dare pasta~

La conciencia de Feliciano regreso y como si no hubiera pasado nada sonrio

-Pastaaaa~- dijo estirando su mano hacia arriba

Gilbert y Ludwig se quedaron con cara de "eso-fue-todo?" y despues con una cara de "putabida:V"

Lo demas de la tarde se paso tranquila, Ludwig, Feliciano y Alfred se probaron sus tunicas miestras que Gilbert se veia en los espejos diciendo que tan awesome era. Al salir del local de capas y tunicas, fueron a comer con Romulo y Bernard.

Despues de un rato Romulo y los niños se tenian que ir para consegir las cosas que las faltaban, Feliciano y Alfred se despidieron de Gilbert y Ludwig prometiendose ver en la estacion de tren para ir a la escuela.

Cada vez faltaba menos para ir a Howarts y comenzar una vida mejor para ambos, pero en ese momento lo unico que estaba en la mente de los chicos era ver a un pelirojo y a un rubio, respectivamente...

_**Fin de otro zhukulénto (? capitulo. xY**_

_**Espero haber sacado un par de risas con esto o que almenos les haya gustado **_

_**suponjo que con esto me despido, por favor dejen sus comentarios~ nos leemos a la siguiente ;)**_

_**keylark07 se despide ~***_


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban, Rómulo dirigía a los chicos a la estación del tren, pero esta vez para tomar el expreso que los llevaría a Howards.

-muy bien chicos!- dijo Rómulo- recuerdan lo que les dije antes de llegar?

-Si! Contestaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo- no comer comida preparada por los Moggles, no tocar objetos moggles y en general alejarse de los moggles – repitieron los niños a coro sonriendo como idiotas

-No creo que todo eso sea necesario- Dijo una voz atrás de ellos

Los tres voltearon encontrándose con Bernard, y atrás de él Gilbert y Ludwig. El kokoro de Feliciano dio un brinco al ver a este último.

-kesesese hola chicos, el awesome de yo ya llego- "saludo" Gilbert

-Ve~ hola chicos, Señor Bielshmit- saludo tímidamente Feliciano

-Hola- Concurso secamente Ludwig

-bien chicos, se hace tarde para que suban al expreso, aquí tienen sus boletos, yo no iré son ustedes en el tren, pero los veré en la escuela- dijo Rómulo dirigiéndose a los chicos huérfanos

Alfred y Feliciano asintieron con la cabeza, se despidieron de Romulo y antes de que se fueran, este ultimo los tomo de los hombros y se hacerco a ellos

-Recuerden lo que les dije de los moggles, vale chicos?

-sii- dijeron al mismo tiempo y se fueron corriendo

Esperaron a que los hermanos Bielshmit se despidieran de su abuelo y fueron con ellos llevando todas sus cosas en el carrito.

Caminaron los 4 juntos y cuando estubieton en frente de la pared la cual tenia el numeto "9" pararon.

-Bien chicos- comenzó a hablar Gilbert- lo que tienen que hacer ahora es imitar lo que al awesome yo va a hacer…..

Gilbert como con fuerza su carrito, entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba fijamente tal dichosa pared, se impulso 2 veses hacia atrás y ante la mirada do los otros 3 chicos (y una que otra persona que pasaba) Gilbert comenzó a correr, se hacercaba a la pared y…..choco.

Todo paso tan lento… se estrello que carrito, se alzo, azoto a Gilbert en la pared y callo encima de su carrito y se lastimo su awesome cuerpo.

Alfred se reia, Feliciano se preguntaba si Gilbert estaba bien y Ludwig negaba con la cabez mientra se ponía una mano en la sien .

-que idiota- murmuro por la bajo Ludwig- Bien, Feliciano, Alfred…lo que tienen que hacer es lo siguiente…-

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ


End file.
